


Yesterday

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance, Snow, Spanking, Teenager, Winter, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday

Yesterday, in the park between home and school, on the bench beneath the large oak next to the playground, I spanked Scarlet Schumacher. Scarlet is the freshman girl who moved in next door at the beginning of the school year. She's on the soccer team and the debate team and plays the clarinet in the band. She's a small girl full of spunk. She doesn't straighten her hair, so it poofs about her head in a sort of black halo. Her eyes are pale, almost golden. Her skin is the color of chocolate.

Often, Scarlet and I walk to and from school together and it's not uncommon for us to sit on the bench beneath the big oak tree and talk. Yesterday, our conversation turned to discipline. Scarlet claimed her parents were strict. She's expected to get straight As, her curfew is eight o'clock and she is to be in bed by nine on school days, and if she ever fell behind her parent's expectations, she's grounded and not allowed to call her friends or watch television or anything. In fact, she'd gotten an 85% on a recent math test and was grounded for a week.

I asked her how her parents spanked her and she gave me a funny look and said she'd never, ever been spanked. So I told her about the time I tracked mud into the kitchen just after mom had cleaned the floor and how she'd spanked my bare little butt with a wooden spoon.

She looked at me with her big golden eyes framed by dark lashes, her lips parted slightly, and confessed that she'd often wondered what it would be like to be spanked. I told her that I'd be happy to show her. And she just looked at me and didn't say no. So I took her arm and tugged her across my lap, right there on the park bench beneath the big oak tree. There was no one around. The nearby playground was frosted with winter and it was cold enough that the only ones silly enough to linger outdoors were a pair of crushing teenagers. And she laid down over my thighs and didn't say no. And I spanked her.

She was wearing a heavy purple skirt and bright white tights. I slapped her bottom a few times, the impact muted by the skirt, and she squeaked.

"How was that?" I asked her.

"I thought you said a spanking hurt," she replied, looking over her shoulder at me, her expression full of sass.

The biggest barrier between my hand delivering a satisfying sting to her bottom was her skirt. So I moved it, pushing it up over her bottom ignoring her surprised objection. Now all that was between her and me were her white tights and the blue panties covered in orange cartoon cats beneath.

And I spanked her again.

Five crisp spanks later, she was squirming like a pro, and her hand came back to cover her bottom. She struggled to stand and I helped her up. She told me she needed to get home before her parents began to worry, and I walked her home. We didn't speak.

~*~

Today, Saturday, I'm sitting in the window seat reading. Mom and dad have gone to the grocery store. It's beginning to snow.

At a short series of knocks, I draw myself from the novel and blink at the door, wondering who it could be. I don't expect mom and dad to be home for at least an hour, and I don't have plans to meet anyone. I find Scarlet on the other side of the door and my heart skips a beat.

"I noticed your parents were out," she says.

I nod.

"Mine are too. And, I was wondering..." She looks away and down and toes the top step just outside the door.

"Do you want to come in?"

She nods and I let her into the house, wondering if she's going to yell at me for what happened yesterday.

"I was wondering—you said your mother spanked you on your bare butt."

I nearly choke.

"Yeah. I was always spanked on my bare butt."

And she takes my hand and leads me to the window seat where she pushes me to make me sit. She puts her hands under her skirt giving me a good look at her legs and a pair of white panties decorated with varying shades of blue circles, and then she pulls her panties down to her knees. She lays over my lap, resting her head on a pillow, and I cannot restrain my immediate arousal, which presses into her flat tummy. She reaches back with a hand to flip up her skirt, revealing smooth, rounded, dark buttocks.


End file.
